My Diamond in the Rough
by hiptothejive
Summary: Loliver. Oneshot. Songfic. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, i don't own Hannah Montana either :[

**Author's Note: **Hey guys : This is my first Hannah Montana Fic, but my second fanfic in general. I love Loliver and got the idea for this story when I was walking and listening to Hannah Montana. This is a oneshot fanfic, possibly considered a songfic. enjoy:

* * *

**My Diamond in the Rough**

There he was.  
Watching his best friend on stage, performing at an award show she only dreamed of ever being at.  
Sitting next to his other best friend, wishing she could be more than that.  
Wishing she could be his.  
She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with her long blond hair, currently covered with a purple wig and hot pink headband, her amazing smile that could light up a room, and her eyes. _Those eyes,_ he thought, _make me melt every time I see them._

_"_Hey Everybody! I hope you are all having a great time tonight! Here is the last song clip I will be performing!" Hannah yelled out to the audience, unknowingly, interrupting her friend's thoughts. The band started playing and immediately Oliver knew what song it was. _Of course, 'One in a _Million'. She began singing and looked at him. He knew this was for him and Lily.

_ How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
But somehow I knew...  
_  
Lily, well Lola at the moment, leaned into Oliver. "I'm so excited! After this song, they are announcing who is "America's Favorite Teen Popstar"! I hope she wins. She deserves it after how hard she has worked." All Oliver could manage to do was nod. Nod and smile. Smiling, however, was involuntary when with Lily though.  
_  
...I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy..._

Lily was still leaning on Oliver. He was enjoying it and taking everything in, the sweet smell of her hair, the warmth she gave off, the feeling of their arms touching. Even though he knew she only loved him as a brother, nothing like the way he felt about her. He wished he could tell her. Just to let her know his feelings would be one of the best moments of his life, regardless of her reaction. Just for her to know would be enough.

_"...All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one  
Your one in a million"_

The song was over, and from the stage Oliver saw Hannah glance at him, giving him the "just tell her already face." He sighed, knowing her could never. He didn't want to ruin what he had with her. Their friendship. _Friendship. Why can't it just be more? Just this once, let me get what I want more than anything. _The award announcer came onto the stage, followed by Hannah Montana, and the other nominee's in the biggest category of the night.

"Thank you, Hannah for the lovely performance and good luck to everyone. Envelope please." He paused, taking the envelope.

"This is it, Oliver!" She grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined. A chill ran up his spine. He loved it. The announcer began opening the envelope what seemed to be way to slowly.

"And the winner is..." He paused again, increasing dramatic tension in the room. Lily stood up, pulling Oliver up with her.

"MISS HANNAH MONTANA!" The crowd was filled with cheers and applause as she accepted the award. Lily jumped into Oliver's arms, pulling him into a warm embrace, causing him to go weak in the knee's.

"She did it!" She screamed in his ear. She backed up and looked into Oliver's eyes through his long, shaggy brown hair and he looked into hers. He couldn't resist her anymore. _This is it_, he thought, as their lips collided. Everything he ever felt for Lily was put into that kiss. They both knew it. Lily broke away first. She smiled at him and hugged him again. Her lips brushed against his ear as she whispered the words that made everything Oliver wished and hoped for worthwhile.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Like it? Yes, no, maybe? I love loliver as i said before and i hope you all liked it. Please R&R! I want to know what you guys have to say. :**D  



End file.
